What we're not supposed to feel
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: There is kinda a BIG problem standing in the way of James and Lily getting together.
1. The BIG problem

Okay so this is something I wrote really long ago. Maybe a couple of years. I don't know it was like right after the 5th book came out. Anyway **sorry it's short but I just wanted to see if anyway like it! Cause if ya'll do I'll put up the rest of the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lily, that boy is in love with you." Faye Marie said looking sideways.

"Ugh, he is so arrogant . . . and conceited too." Lily Evans replied.

"No he's not, he's cute." Amanda Skye said. "Especially with that untidy hair and those hazel eyes. Plus, he _does_ like you."

"Be quiet Skye." Lily said pushing Amanda.

Across the courtyard, three boys talk about one being _so_ in love.

"Moony, he is showing off for her and she doesn't even notice him!" Sirius Black exclaimed. "She doesn't even like him!"

"I am not showing off!" James Potter said, looking towards Remus and Sirius.

"Well James, you must be pretty good at getting girls, she _is_ looking over here." Sirius replied.

"I know, I just bet she waits for me to come around the corner." James said grinning and ruffling his hair.

Lily looked absolutely disgusted. "Look at him showing off."

"Okay so you don't like him!" Amanda grinned.

"Wait, she _SO_ does!" Faye laughed. "Just look at the way she acts about him!"

"Come on Lily, you know you like him!" Amanda whispered, pushing Lily out there. "Just do talk!"

Lily started to panic. Maybe she _did_ like him. He _was_ kind of cute.

"Well, what would I say?" Lily asked in a panicked voice.

"Oh, so you _do_ like him." Faye squealed, nudging Lily a bit.

"Faye! Don't say it so loud!" Lily said, totally embarrassed. "They're just across."

"Calm down Lily." Amanda told her. "Just go talk to him."

"But, Black and Lupin are there." Lily said.

"Just act like your normal self." Faye mentioned. "Act like you don't like him."

"Yeah, okay I'm going." Lily said going towards James, Sirius and Remus. "Wish me luck."

"Look James, your girlfriend is coming." Sirius saw Lily coming.

James' hand went to his hair.

"What do you want Evans?" James said in a mature voice.

"N-n . . ." Lily couldn't get it out. "I-I . . ."

"I . . . had to . . . um talk to Lupin." What? She didn't want to do that.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter! And don't ask me to go out with you again!" she snapped at him. "So how about it? Can I talk to you Lupin?"

Remus POV

She doesn't like me, she likes James! Why is she talking to me?

"Okay Evans. Did you need something?" I asked.

"Well actually, I'd like to talk in private." Lily replied.

Lily POV

I know what I'm going to do. I'll ask Lupin to talk to Potter to get him to ask me something. After all, Lupin is _very_ trusting.

After we were in private, I started to talk.

"Lupin . . . um would you do me a favor?"

Just then Potter yelled to me!

"Hey Evans! Do you like Remus? Do you want to date him?"

Then Sirius told him, "Shut up James!" and hit him in the side.

I was appalled. If I yelled back, he would _know_ I liked him. Then my reflexes did something.

I KISSED REMUS LUPIN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I hoped you liked it. Trust me if no one likes it or doesn't review I'll make it go away. I just wanted to see what people thought about the first part. Maybe I'll post the rest . . .

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!** (this story depends on it)


	2. The afterthoughts

Okay hi! I had to repost this chapter again cause I accidentally deleted it! It was horrible! Anway hope you like it! But yeah, gotta go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James' eyes grew wide. Sirius looked startled. Amanda gasped and Faye yelled, "What!"

As Lily broke away, she looked kinda freaked out. Remus who was in a trance then yelped, "That was that for?"

"Well, I . . . I . . ." Lily stuttered not believing what she had just done.

Just then James woke up and yelled, "Hey Evans! I knew liked Remus!"

He laughed.

Although he laughed, James felt like his heart was heavy. He slowly walked toward the castle. Sirius was beside him, reassuring him that it was a mistake. She couldn't possibly love Remus.

"Padfoot, shut up!" James finally snapped back.

Meanwhile, Lily had to figure out a way to explain her actions to Remus.

"I . . . I . . ." Lily went redder then her hair.

"Besides, you don't like me!" Remus said. "You like James!"

"What did you just say Lupin?" Lily said looking up.

"Oh come on Evans. I've seen the way you've been looking at him, _differently_."

"What? I-I don't like . . ."

"Yes you do. Because you wouldn't have . . . kissed me."

Lily became alarmed. Even Lupin noticed she liked James.

"Don't you say that again Lupin." Lily said taking out her wand and putting it under his chin. "Take that back or I'll hex you."

"Oh, so you _do_ like James." Remus said not fearing her.

"If you say one more word . . ."

"What're you gonna do?" Remus said escaping and pulling out his own wand. "Hmm? Challenge me to a duel?"

"Listen, I-I . . ." started Lily.

Remus interrupted her.

"See, you can't even come up with a reason why you don't like him. So why don't you just admit it?"

Lily blushed.

"And look what you did." Remus said pointing toward the walking James.

"Um . . . could we talk later?" Lily asked feeling guilty.

"I . . . need to think things over." She continued putting her wand up.

Remus was about to protest but said, "Okay, I need to talk to James anyway. So . . . when? After dinner? Meet me in the Entrance Hall. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Lily waved and left.

**Lily POV**

Oh, my gosh! What the heck did I just do? I kissed him! And now Potter is like . . . mad! Oh gosh, I have to think things over before tonight! Ugh. There are Skye and Faye. I don't even wanna hear what they have to say.

"Lily Demetria Evans!" I heard Faye yell. Great. "What exactly was that? You do know that you were supposed to kiss Potter . . . not Lupin? Besides, you don't even like Lupin! Please explain to me why you did that?"

Here I go.

"Well . . . you see, I was gonna ask Lupin if he'd ask Potter to . . . I guess talk to me. And then . . . Potter yelled to me and I guess I just freaked. So my first reaction was to kiss him." I finished flushed. Faye didn't look very happy.

"Do you think I'm gonna accept that shit for an explanation?" Faye asked starting to walk inside.

I looked at Skye for help. She just shook her head and walked after Faye. I followed too. I noticed something. Skye gave me that look Petunia always gives me when I come home. I wonder why? Oh I know why! . . . Oh no! I totally forgot! Skye actually likes Lupin! She thinks he's mysterious or something. Great. Now she's mad at me, and so is Potter. Ugh. I really need to think things over. My head feels horrible. I've just got to think. Yeah . . .

**Remus POV**

Wow . . . Lily Evans just kissed me. I'm walking up to the Quidditch dressing room. James and Sirius have to be there. It's our favorite place to talk. I've got to talk to James. I just hope he's not mad at me. But you know when she kissed me . . . I felt . . . different. Like someone actually, I don't know, I just felt funny. I've got to do something. But whatever I do, I can't hurt James anymore. I walked into the dressing room. I heard yelling as I walked in. James was yelling at Sirius. He punched him and then stormed outside. Sirius staggered back looking hurt. What the heck just happened? Just then Peter came around saying, "Sirius? What just happened? James came outside mad. Oh! Sirius are you okay? Did James do that?" Peter goes running to his side, showering Sirius with questions.

"Peter, leave him alone. Go get a towel or something." I say because his nose is all bloody.

"Oh Remus!" Peter squeaks. "Did you see what happened?"

"Go get a towel!" I say firmly. He goes out the door, though I don't know why because they have towels next door. I walk over to Sirius.

"I think that was meant for me." I say grimly.

"Well, with me bothering him, it might've been meant for both of us." He replies holding his nose. "So did you kiss her?"

"No, actually she kissed me." He should know, he was there.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I don't remember because it was too sickening." Sirius grins. "Especially for James if you didn't notice."

"Well, Evans and I are meeting in the Entrance Hall after dinner to figure out this mess."

"Just don't let Prongs see you or it just might be the last thing you ever do." Says Sirius just as Peter comes running in.

Oh, thanks Sirius.

**Lily's POV**

(flops on her bed)

"Lily Evans! What the heck have you done?" It's perfectly normal to talk to yourself. "Now, I'm never gonna marry Potter and have children! (picks up a pillow) Ahhhhhh! I feel better now that I've screamed. I seriously _need_ to think before I talk to Lupin. I also need to write this down. (looks in her drawer) yeah my diary. Special occasion so I need my secret stash pens. Here we go. Today's date . . . year . . . and time. Now . . .

_Dear Diary,_

_I made a big mistake today! I kissed Remus Lupin! You know James Potter's friend. Another bad thing . . . I kissed him in front of Potter! And now my plans of becoming Lily Potter look zip! So later I'm gonna talk to Lupin in the Entrance Hall after dinner. That's all that's happening now. More details to come. Later! _

_Gotta go!_

I think I better go downstairs. Faye is down there, but I don't know about Amanda. She might've walked around the castle

**Common Room**

Anyway, you know Lupin did look kinda cute when he was freaked. What? What am I saying? Snap out of it! Ahh, yes. Faye's down here reading a book.

"Hey Faye." I say sitting down next to her. Please don't destroy me.

"Hi, okay Lily . . . I've come to the conclusion. I don't blame you for what happened. I mean, I wasn't your fault. You freaked."

Oh, thank you!

"Thanks, I feel much better now that one person doesn't hate me." I tell her.

She looks confused. "What do you mean 'one person'?"

"Well . . . Potter is mad . . . and . . ." I take out my wand and mutter "_Lumos_, then a light bulb went off in my head . . ." I held up my wand. ". . . and I realized Amanda liked Lupin after she gave me a look. And now I feel absolutely . . . well almost terrible."

Is that a crime?

"Um . . . that's kinda bad. Have you seen Skye yet?" Faye asks.

I wish.

"No, she's been walking around the castle, I guess." Can I just die now?

"Well . . . are you gonna talk to Lupin again? Because you kinda need to do that."

Finally something I'm positive about!

"Yeah, we're meeting in the Entrance Hall after dinner." I answer.

"Don't let Potter see you. He'll be even madder."

"Didn't think about that! Thanks!"

"So have you finished that Arithmancy homework yet?" Faye asks taking out a roll of parchment, ink and quills.

That's Faye for you. Always doing things late.

"Yeah. Finished it Thursday night."

"Lily, I don't think there will be another witch in the next hundred years who'll be brighter than you." Faye says shaking her head in disbelief.

I laugh. I try.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go what do you think of it? Again I hate my computer for messing up and I had to repost this chapter! Anyway as the old saying goes

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Not according to plan

**Here you go hopefully you guys like it! I really appreciate those of you who read it and REVIEW! LOVE YA'LL!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later At Dinner**

**Normal POV**

As Lily walked into the Great Hall, she glanced over to the other side of the table. James, who was usually sitting next to Sirius, was sitting next to Peter. Remus was across from Peter and Sirius was across from James.

_Oh great_. She thought. _I've messed up their friendship._

She sat down at the table and noticed that Amanda was there.

"Hey guys!" Amanda said cheerfully.

"How're you doing Skye?" Lily asked. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

She finished putting food on her plate.

"Oh I went to go see Flitwick about the lesson." She replied.

Lily was confused. _With Flitwick?_

"Is something wrong Lily?" Faye and Amanda asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just thought of something."

"Lily's crazy!" Faye laughed. "Over Potter!"

"By the looks of it, she could be now be crazy over Lupin." Amanda grinned to Lily's surprise.

"What?" Lily asked confused. "B-but . . . I thought you liked Lupin!"

"Yeah." Faye said. "You got mad when she kissed him."

"Mad? You guys." Amanda replied. "I _used_ to like Lupin, about two years ago. I now have my eyes set on Black."

Lily and Faye's mouths dropped open.

"When did this happen?" Lily asked. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"I did tell you. But you two did listen? I guess not."

"Thank you! I thought you were mad at me because you liked him and I kissed him!" Lily said in relief.

**other end of the table**

Sirius and Remus were very quiet. Peter was doing most of the talking, babbling about nobody knew what. James was trying to start a conversation.

"So did you finish that Potions essay?"

"Nope, still got to do it." Sirius mumbled through potatoes.

"I just finished mine." Remus replied buttering his bread.

Then Peter started babbling again.

James decided to say something. "You know we haven't had Madam Rosmerta's butterbeers in a while."

"Yeah, I kinda miss sitting back in that chair." Sirius answered with a dreamy look on his face.

"You guys drink like twelve of those every time." Peter squeaked excitingly. "It still amazes me."

"I still amaze many people . . . or I thought I did." James said with a sad look.

Remus felt like climbing under the table and hiding. _Oh great,_ he thought. _He's vaguely talking about it now._

"So what did you all do today, guys?" Peter asked.

Everyone looked up at him. And all started talking at the same time.

Sirius took control and said, "Well, we just hung out."

Peter looked confused. "Then why was James so m . . ."

Remus cut him off. "I gotta go guys." He saw Lily getting up and looking at him.

He got up and waited until Lily was already out the door. Then he left.

As he left he heard James say to Sirius and Peter, "Let's play a joke on Snivellus."

Remus' heart sank even more. James was already mad and now he was going to take it out on Snape. He walked out into the Entrance Hall and found Lily waiting for him.

_She looks kinda pretty_. He thought. _No! She's the girl my best friend likes!_

He started mentally beating himself up.

Lily started to panic. _Oh goodness, I can't believe I'm gonna say this._

She started to wring her hands.

"Hello." Remus said.

"Hi. So have you thought of something yet?"

"Well . . . I was thinking that . . . James needs to know you like him. Because right now, he thinks you like me." Remus replied rummaging through his hectic brain.

"So . . . maybe I could convince him that you like him."

Lily looked confused, "And how is he going to believe that after I already kissed you? IN FRONT OF HIM!"

"Well, it's not my fault you did that!" he replied sharply to her. "Besides you got yourself into this mess. It's not like I made you dig deeper!"

And just at that moment Remus saw James, Sirius, and Peter coming out of the Great Hall. And by the looks of it Sirius was trying to persuade James to sit back down.

And without even thinking about it Remus pulled Lily aside and started kissing her.

_What the hell is he doing?_ She thought. But what surprised her the most was that . . . she didn't resist him. In fact she melted like an ice cream on a hot summer day.

"What the?" James stopped and saw them for a moment. A look of sickness came over his face and he hurriedly walked up the stairs. Then he started running.

Sirius just stood in front of them shocked and finally ran to catch up with James.

Peter just followed Sirius looking bewildered.

Finally Remus pulled away. "What the hell have I done?" he exclaimed.

Lily just staggered back to the wall thinking ._My goodness. Remus Lupin is a GREAT kisser._

There you go hopefully ya'll like it! And if you do **READ AND REVIEW!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry if it's short but I have to get the feel of it!


	4. Conversations and talks

Dude! I keep accidently deleting chapters! I hate me! now I have to go back and upload it!Okay so this is the 4th chapter and in my opinion it's boring! Cause it's really kind of an introduction to the next chapter! Anyway here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Trust me the next chapter will be better! Thanks to all who read! Especially **YOU!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remus Lupin what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?_

Remus was walking to the owlery. He was going to send a letter to Lily because she had run off. It was the only way to contact her without it making it be known.

"Well, it doesn't really matter about people knowing since you've kissed her two times! You idiot!" he said to himself.

He opened the door to the owlery. He got out parchment and a quill. He wrote down this

_Lily,_

_Sorry about what I did. I feel horrible. Especially about the fact that James saw us. I have no idea what I'm going to do. So . . . Meet me in the Common Room at midnight? Maybe this time nothing bad will happen._

_See you later,_

_Remus_

Remus picked out an owl and said "Now you need to give this Lily and **no one **else." the owl went off.

"He began to walk out and thought. _'She's a wonderful girl.'_

"No! Don't think like that! That's exactly what got you into this situation!" he told himself sharply. "There's nothing you can do now. Since you've already destroyed your relationship with James."

He argued with himself all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

**Common Room**

' _And is there a reason I feel all tingly inside?'_

Lily was relaxing on an armchair by the fireplace.

"Why are you all mopey?" Faye asked Lily.

Lily was petting her cat. "Mopey? Of course I'm not mopey! Nothing's happened!" she laughed weakly.

Faye eyed her.

Skye jumped up from the sofa. "I have to get something from the room!"

"Lily Evans what did you do?"

"Quit being such a worry-wart. Nothing happened!" she replied.

A few moments passed and Skye came down the stairs.

"Uh . . . Lily there's something for you." She said innocently.

Lily looked at what she had been handed. "You opened it!" she jumped up scaring her cat.

Skye chuckled "Not really it just kind of . . . Well it wasn't sealed properly." she turned a light shade of pink.

Lily read the note. '_ Meet me in the Common Room at midnight.'_

"Midnight that's in about two hours." she whispered to herself.

She sat down on the chair again. She glanced at Skye.

Skye made a motion of zipping her lips.

Lily looked at Faye. Thankfully she had fallen asleep.

She stood up. "I'm going to bed."

She went upstairs and laid down on her bed. She was amazed at what she had accomplished in the last twenty-four hours.

'_Yesterday, I was determined to get James Potter and now whenever I kiss Remus Lupin I melt in it.' _After thinking about it awhile she dozed off..

"Lily, Lily."

Someone shook her gently.

"Mmm, no it's too early." she complained.

"Lily, It's almost midnight. Remus is downstairs."

Lily opened her eyes. As they cleared up she saw Skye come into view.

"What? Who died?" she asked groggily.

Skye chuckled. "No one . . . Yet. But you will if Faye wakes up."

Lily sat up. "I forgot about that. Does my hair look okay?" she said brushing it.

"It's great ." Skye whispered as Lily stood up.

She walked over to the door. "Here goes nothing." she said walking out.

"Good luck." Skye said as she left.

Remus began to start pacing as he waited for Lily.

"I don't even know if she's going to show up." he said to himself.

"Of course she's gonna show up. She's not the standing up type." Lily answered him.

Remus jumped up. "Oh god Evans you scared me."

"Nice Lupin not very many guys would admit that." she walked up to him.

Remus raised his eyebrow. "Namely James?"

Lily shook her head. "Ugh . . . Please don't say the J-word."

He laughed. "Oh well anyway the reason I wanted you to meet me was because I wanted to talk to you."

Here in the Common Room? Don't you think that people could eavesdrop?" she asked him while pulling her hair out of her face.

"Of course people could eavesdrop. That's why I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a walk."

"A walk? To where?"

Remus grinned " To the Astronomy Tower. Venus is beautiful this time of night." He finished with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily noticed this and it made her heart jump.

"But how are we going to get there without getting caught?"

Remus pulled something off the chair.

"I . . . uh borrowed this from James."

Lily gasped she had seen it before.

It was James' invisibility cloak.

'_What am I doing? I've stolen my friends cloak and I kissed the girl he likes! TWICE!'_ he thought.

Remus had certainly gotten himself into a dilemma.

And much to her disappointment Lily was **falling **for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there it was! Horrible wasn't it? I KNOW anyway I hoped you liked it! Although you more than likely didn't! anyway you know the process . . . **READ AND REVIEW!** I NEED you to! It's vital to my writing! (I think) c u next time!


	5. May I have this dance?

Okay so here is the 5th chapter and it's **VERY short**! But that's okay I had to do this after watching General Hospital ONE time! Anyway there's really no point to it but here you go! Hope you like it! Thanks to all who read this! Yay! Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Remus was right . It is beautiful.'_ Lily breathed as she looked outside.

'_She's beautiful.'_ Remus thought as he watched Lily. '_No! This is not what you came for.'_

"Alright let's get down to business." Remus said walking over to Lily. "Let's talk."

She looked at him "Okay, I'll just cut right to the chase. How's James doing?"

Remus looked deflated. "Well . . . Truthfully . . . He's been better. And more then likely he hates one of his friends forever."

Lily walked over to him. "Remus don't say that. You don't know. Quit blaming yourself. It there's anyone to blame. It should be me."

"But you didn't do anything."

Lily grinned at him. "Nice try. But I did. I kissed you. But mind you. I only kissed you the **first** time. The rest is all your fault."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Remus grinned mischievously.

Lily gave him a knowing smile. "Sure."

They were quiet for awhile.

Then they looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her.

Lily looked at him and smiled. "I honestly don't know. Well . . . Maybe what I originally planned to do."

"What is that?"

She sighed. "I was just going to ask you get James to ask me something.:

Remus looked at her weirdly. "Ask you what?"

"Anything as long as it wasn't stupid."

"So . . . Is that what we're gonna do?"

They looked at each other again.

Lily frowned. "Yeah it's the only way. And . . . It might be if we stay away from each other."

Remus breathed in sharply. Afraid she was going to say that.

But he nodded. "You're right. It's the only way."

"Okay." she turned to leave.

"But wait . . ." he stopped her.

Lily smiled.

"Uh . . . D-do you want to dance? First?" he stuttered.

She grinned and turned around.

"To what? Us humming?"

Remus flicked his wand in the air.

Music started playing in the corner.

They both smiled.

"Okay fine. Why not? It's late already."

Lily walked over to Remus.

He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! **VERY ** short eh? Oh well . . . The next chapter will be longer and more stuff will happen! Anyway I hoped you liked it! Did you? **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Marrying cousins

OKay so here is the . . . next chapter! Don't know what it is but . . .yeah . . . sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life's just been . . . yeah . . . everything but this story! Yeah . . . so here you go! Oh and thanks to ALL the reviewers! You guys make me feel so much better . . . anyway here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lily opened her eyes the next morning she saw the scariest thing she ever laid eyes on.

"Faye?" Lily asked groggily.

Faye was sitting on Lily's bed looking at her. With a hard cold look.

Lily knew she was in trouble. "Good morning." Lily said smiling. Trying to make it better.

Faye didn't smile back. Instead she thumped Lily on the head. Hard, mind you. And began yelling at her.

"Guess what? I woke up at 3:00 in the morning to go to the bathroom and you weren't in your bed! I searched for you in the common room and you weren't there either! Only until recently from Black did I find out that you were in the Astronomy tower with Lupin! What the hell were you doing up there that late with him? Care to explain yourself?"

Lily looked Faye in the eye. And for the first time she was not afraid of her.

"No . . . not really." Lily said quietly.

Faye looked at her dumbfounded. As though she didn't understand.

Finally Faye broke out into a smile. "Good for you Lily Evans. Now you can go home and do the same to Petunia."

Lily didn't quiet catch on as to what Faye was saying but nevertheless she smiled back.

She got up and picked out ome clothes and went to go get ready.

Meanwhile downstairs Sirius was talking to Remus.

"What do you mean James knows?" Remus asked Sirius as they started to walk out the portrait hole.

Sirius nodded. "He does. Last night about an hour after you left he all the sudden woke up and got out the map. He started searching for you and found you in the Astronomy tower . . . with Evans."

Remus had a horrified look on his face.

"Oi. . . I'm telling you mate . . . I've never seen his face look any angrier before." Sirius continued as they walked down the corridor.

Remus was slowly shrinking. Afraid of James.

"But not to worry! It's not like you two were doing anything! Just talking eh?"

Remus slowly looked at Sirius.

"What? You mean you did do something? Oh you-"

Remus shook his head hurridly. "No I mean . . . we didn't do anything like that. We just . . . sort of . . . danced?"

Sirius looked confused. "Danced? As in . . . " he started swaying his hips.

Remus nodded.

"Wow." Sirius said as he put his hands in his pocket. "You sure do know how to handle the ladies."

"No! I'm not handling anything! I'm trying hard not to. It's just . . . I dunno."

Sirius patter him on the back. "It's okay mate. I know you have a weakness."

"I do not! It's just . . . " Remus scowled at him.

"Listen, why not find somebody else? There are thousands of possibilites for you. How about my cousin Andromeda? She thinks you're rather cute." Sirius mentioned.

Remus looked a him weirdly. "Andromeda? Isn't she the crazy one?"

"No she's not crazy." said Sirius hastily. "Okay, so maybe she's determined she's gonna marry you and name your first child Nymphadora Lupin. Rather odd name if you ask me."

"Marry me? Isn't she older then us? She's crazy!" exclaimed Remus while almost running into another person.

"So maybe she's a bit . . . odd. But she's my favorite cousin! And I've decided that she's either going to marry a younger man or a muggleborn. But hopefully you. I'd like for you to marry one of my cousins. So I give you my blessing now." smiled Sirius.

Remus shook his head and then said. "Even the evil ones?"

"No! No evil ones and none that are like . . . 15 years younger then you. That's just . . . weird."

Remus laughed. He doubted he would _ever_ date one of Sirius' cousins. Let alone marry one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you go! SHORT but who cares! Yeah . . . I hoped you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can . . .which could be in about . . .3 months? No totally joking! I'll try to write another chapter right now! OKAY? So that means. . . **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
